With the popularity of the web, the web is widely used to social applications, e-commerce, and online payment. Various zero-day vulnerabilities are disclosed, sql injection, xss cross-site, cookie tampering, malicious scan detection, session hijacking, denial of service attacks, man-in-the-middle attacks, remote command execution, webshell attacks and other attacks are becoming more and more normal. Various information disclosure incidents are constantly being exposed. Web security threat is extremely serious. New attacks emerge in an endless stream, bringing great challenges to web security. Web security threats seriously affect the security of political, economic and military information systems and even cause data tampering and disclosure.
In addition to removing and protecting known vulnerabilities, viruses and Trojans, web security is increasingly aimed at preventing unknown threats and preventing unforeseen consequences.
Machine learning is a form of artificial intelligence, which is used to study how a computer simulates or realizes human learning behavior, acquires new knowledge or skills, and reorganizes the existing knowledge structure so as to continuously improve its performance.
Artificial neural network learning is a mathematical model or computational model that simulates the structure and function of a biological neural network to estimate or approximate a function. Neural network is calculated by a large number of artificial neurons. In most cases, the artificial neural network can change the internal structure based on the external information. It is an adaptive system.